


ART: Reunion, Revisited (Lucius/Narcissa, NSFW)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new take on <a href="http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Reunion-Lucius-Narcissa-R-431070757">Reunion</a>. Lucius and Narcissa start to rebuild their marriage after Azkaban. <b>Nudity, not safe for work.</b></p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Reunion, Revisited (Lucius/Narcissa, NSFW)

  
[Reunion Revisited](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Reunion-Revisited-Lucius-Narcissa-R-431314253) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
